


Give Me the Night (fancy)

by prpl_pen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prpl_pen/pseuds/prpl_pen
Summary: After their victory at the Sour Nest, Beauregard and Keg spend the night together.





	Give Me the Night (fancy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



There was something about Beau that struck Keg as “fancy,” despite her rough mannerisms and her talent with her fists. Maybe it was the silken ribbon she used to tie up her hair. It didn’t really matter why. Keg didn’t waste the thought trying to figure it out.

“So, uh...wanna head upstairs?”

Keg nodded, pausing to drop her stub of a cigarette to the floor and grind it out beneath her boot. Walking a little ahead of her now, Beau must not have noticed her silent reply, because, after a pause, she continued.

“I mean, I don’t mind roughing it, but the whole...torture dungeon vibe is kind of a mood-killer.”

“No, yeah; for sure.” Keg heard herself laugh nervously, her body feeling almost jittery. It was everything finally starting to catch up with her, probably; the truth of what they’d accomplished here tonight settling down on her in a way that was growing less nebulous and more unmistakably _real_. To be honest, she didn’t feel quite ready to face it, which was why it was such a relief that when Beau had come jogging out of Caleb’s weird bubble-thing in response to her unspoken invitation. For a moment, Keg thought she might’ve changed her mind, and oh gods, did she need the distraction. And the release. And the company.

They made their way up quickly. As they were climbing the steps to the ground floor, Beau turned back to her with a mischievous grin. “Hey, how about this? Wanna use Lorenzo’s bed? Like one last ‘fuck you’?”

To her credit, Keg didn’t stumble, but she felt her body give an involuntary shudder at the thought. “No. Fuck no. I don’t even want to touch the same bedding that fucking asshole--”

“Sorry,” Beau mumbled. “I just thought...”

“No, I get it. It’s okay. Just...no.” Before the mood could plummet, she reached up and placed a hand on the small of Beau’s back, letting it rest there a moment before bringing it down to give her ass a playful swat. “Tell you what. I’ll head upstairs and get a place ready, and you grab some wine? They won’t have anything fancy, but--”

Beau glanced over her shoulder at her, an expression on her face that Keg couldn’t quite read. “What makes you think I drink fancy wine?”

Keg shrugged. “I just meant they won’t have any.”

Upstairs, she tossed some bodies into Lorenzo’s room to get them out of the way, then started yanking bedding off the bunks to make a cozy little nest on the floor. The bunks were too tight and narrow to share, and she preferred the way the controlled chaos transformed the room. She could pretend now this wasn’t the same room she’d slept in an all-too-recent lifetime ago. It was someplace else, and she wasn’t _here_.

She’d started to undo the straps of her armor when she realized Beau should be here by now. How long could it take to grab a bottle or two of wine, maybe some food? An icy fist of panic squeezed her chest, and her fingers fumbled with the buckle. No, no; it was fine. They were safe. Had to be. They’d killed Lorenzo, killed him and his whole fucking crew. It was finally over.

Keg forced herself to continue undoing her straps while her mind repeated those reminders like a litany, waiting for her traitor heart to stop hammering in her chest.

“Khegh?”

“In here,” she called out, pretending it she didn’t feel relief at Beau’s voice; it was oddly muffled, but unconcerned.

She saw the reason in a moment as Beau entered the room. She had a bottle of wine under one arm and the remains of a small wheel of cheese beneath the other; a cooking knife was held between her teeth, leaving her hands free to carry the dented basin that was sloshing water with her every step.

Keg couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing, her breastplate dropping to the floor with a heavy thud. “Beau...what the hell?”

Beau couldn’t answer till she’d unloaded her burden on the scuffed floor, a little more water splashing out as she knelt on the mess of bedding to place it nearby. The wine bottle fell harmlessly onto a ratty woolen blanket as Beau reached up to take the blade from her teeth and plunge it into the cheese. “I was just looking through the pantry and I, uh.” She held up her hands, bunching them into fists and splaying the fingers a few times in quick succession. “They were filthy.” She shrugged. “I thought you might want a chance to clean up a little too, considering.”

Well. Keg looked down at her own hands, black in places with caked dirt and blood. Okay, Beau had a point. “...fair enough. Give me a minute to get out of this damn armor.”

“No rush.” Beau quirked a crooked smile in her direction, reaching into a pocket and pulling out...an apple? “I thought I’d see how _fancy_ we could get.” She snorted, pulling the knife out and beginning to cut the fruit into wedges. “I mean, not very. You were right about that.”

It was a few minutes’ work to shed all of her armor. By the time she was splashing water on her face, Beau had finished cutting the few apples she’d brought up. By the time she’d rinsed the worst of the grime from her hands, Beau had uncorked the wine and was taking a deep swig. “Well?” she asked, approaching.

Beau raised one eyebrow, holding the bottle up to her. “Surprisingly _not_ that shitty.”

Keg took a swig of her own and shrugged. It just tasted like wine to her. Just regular old wine.

As she lowered the bottle, Beau held up a wedge of apple and a bit of cheese. “Try it with this.”

Bemused, Keg obeyed. The apple was old, out of season and a bit mealy. The cheese was dry. The ghost of wine was still on Keg’s tongue. They didn’t taste awful together. “So this is how fancy fuckers do it?”

Beau looked away. “I wouldn’t know.”

Keg stood there next to the makeshift bed for a moment more, waiting for...what? An invitation, maybe? When none came, she took another long drink of wine and wading into the mess of blankets, sitting cross-legged across from Beau. She offered the bottle and pondered for a moment, trying to come up with an appropriately flirty line to set the mood and coming up short.

She wondered if Beau was feeling the same way. She was seemed quiet, blue eyes watching as they passed the bottle back and forth a few more times, apple and cheese handed out at intervals. It was almost like _she_ was waiting for an invitation herself.

 _Well, what the hell are we waiting for then?_ Pushing the bottle back into Beau’s hands, Keg rose to her knees and leaned forward, pushing her mouth against Beau’s in a clumsy kiss. The angle was bad, and there was too much distance between them, so it didn’t last long.

Beau gave a surprised chuckle.

“Yeah, that was--I need a do-over.”

“No! I mean...well, yeah, do it as many times as you want. I just wasn’t expecting, uh.” Beau brought up her hand, cupping the palm loosely to Keg’s jaw. The pad of her thumb brushed back and forth a few times against the stubble that had grown over the past few days. “Kinda scratchy.”

Now Keg laughed. “Ah. Never been with a dwarf before? I can shave if it bothers you. Wouldn’t take long.”

“Nah. It’s fine.” Beau leaned in this time, kissing her in a much more deliberate manner before pulling back. “Mm, yeah. I kinda like it.”

That was all the invitation Keg required. She pulled her undershirt off over her head, creeping forward on her knees to deliver a proper kiss, tasting the wine on Beau’s lips. There was a soft thud and a clatter as Beau dropped the wine bottle, righted it, and set it aside on the wooden floor. Hands found their way to Keg’s shoulders; fingers, only a little sticky with the juice of apples, kneaded at the firm muscle of her upper arms.

Keg groped along Beau’s arms as well, clutching at the cloth and beginning to tug it off...or trying to. The unfamiliar clothing only yielded so much, and Keg was pretty sure she’d done it wrong. “Um. Shit. How--?”

Beau straightened, pulling away. “Let me. You just...uh. Get your pants off.”

“Right. You too.” Considering her pants were loose, held on by a single drawstring, it only took a moment, which left plenty of time to appreciate the view as Beau disrobed. Her clothes were tighter and more complicated than the things Keg wore beneath her armor, but...there was a reason she’d taken the armor off first. She hadn’t expected Beau’s non-protective gear to hold the same level of complexity as her iron carapace, and it didn’t, not really, but there were lots of elements. Decorative? She couldn’t imagine the blue sash that was woven around Beau’s waist had any practical purpose when a simple belt would do the trick. Maybe _that_ was the fancy.

Beau noticed Keg’s eyes on her, a sly smile spreading slowly over her face. “You like what you see?”

“Of course. I’m not blind.” She thought for a moment there that Beau was planning to play into that, to tease out her undressing into private strip show for an audience of one. It sure _seemed_ like that was where she was heading with it, rocking back on her heels and pulling off her top with a slow sensuality that seemed deliberate. The taut lines of her stomach drew Keg’s eye, which swept further up to her arms, corded with lean muscle, so different from her own solid bulk.

Perhaps she was staring too openly, but Beau seemed to lose her nerve. She played it off with a snort and began unwinding the sash from her waist quickly, yanking it free and tossing it to the side. Without it holding her pants in place, they slid down to hang loosely from the widest part of her hips.

That was good enough for Keg. She moved closer again, snaking a hand around Beau’s waist to jerk her forward, pressing their bodies together. With both of them on their knees, Beau was nearly a head higher than her, so she placed her mouth hungrily to the hollow of her throat instead. She felt one of Beau’s hands work its way between them, fingers following the trail of the hair that began sparsely below her navel, growing thicker the lower it went. Beau didn’t seem to be taken aback by the hair this time; she let it guide her, sure as a map, to her destination, plunging her fingers through the curly thatch of it between Keg’s thighs to touch her slick center.

Keg let the hand on Beau’s waist slide up to her back, lowering her head to suck at the sloping curve of a breast. Her other hand made its way to rest at Beau’s hip, just where the pants had come to rest. Her fingers toyed with the hem; no rush to push them off, or at least not _quite_ yet.

The height difference was starting to make things awkward; this would be easier if they were more...horizontal. She moved her hand a little further up Beau’s back for support and leaned in more, exerting some gentle pressure.

Beau took the hint, dropping first to sit and then letting Keg guide her down to her back. Her legs unfolded to one side, her fingers growing bolder all the while. Keg needed to make up for lost time.

She started by bringing her mouth to the tip of Beau’s breast, feeling the flesh stiffen and pucker beneath her tongue as she sucked lightly. She traced the circumference of the nipple with the tip of her tongue, letting out a soft moan as Beau began to move her fingers in a fluttering motion on either side of her clit.

“You like that?”

“Mm,” she replied, loathe to remove her mouth from Beau’s breast just yet. Her own hand made its way lower, coming to rest on the soft flesh of Beau’s lower belly, just above her pants. She let it lie there a moment, feeling the faint motion beneath her palm: breath, excitement, then the absolute stillness of anticipation, a spring wound nearly too tight. She pushed her fingers beneath the cloth and spread apart Beau’s outer lips, her middle finger plunging right into the warm folds, velvety-damp with Beau’s arousal.

Beau seemed to take that as a challenge, even as she let out a small gasp when Keg slipped the finger inside of her, redoubling the efforts of her own fingers.

But it wasn’t a race, and Keg made that known in her own way, letting her index finger slide along Beau’s entrance with exaggerated care. Keg’s skin was beginning to feel warm; Beau’s clever fingers were having an effect on her to be sure, but for her part, she didn’t intend to rush. She finally removed her mouth from one breast, only to pepper the other with small, soft kisses as the heat began to build in her in response to Beau’s touch. Keg dipped two fingers into her now, caressing Beau from the inside, and felt a small twinge of satisfaction at the murmured _fuck!_ that elicited.

Her clit throbbed with a faint ache now, Beau’s ministrations bringing her close to the brink with what felt like record speed. Keg rested her cheek against the impossibly soft skin of Beau’s breast, breath coming hot and ragged. She tried to stretch out the experience by focusing all of her attention on the creamy embrace of Beau around her own fingers, continuing to work them even as she felt her control _snap_ and she began to come with a satisfied moan. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Beau’s voice seemed lower than usual, husky; perhaps her breathing a bit heavier as well. “Let me hear you.”

Keg had never been much of a talker during sex, but for Beau’s sake, she made no effort to stifle her voice as she came.

She managed to keep her fingers moving too, though by the time the trembling in her lower half subsided, it felt like she’d lost the right rhythm. Without fanfare, she pulled her hand free.

“Keg, what the fuck? That was go--”

“This will be better.” She straightened, bringing both hands to grip the loose pants around Beau’s hips and tug them lower. They slid right off and Keg repositioned herself between Beau’s thighs, lowering her head.

This close, her smell was intoxicating, the sharp tang of her juices greeting Keg’s tongue as she swept it along her entrance and teased the tip of it against the hood of her clit. Then she began in earnest with a few long, slow laps on either side of it, trying to tease out the sensation. It seemed to have the desired effect, as Beau let out a shuddery sigh, dropping a hand to grip Keg’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.”

Keg only let out a small hum in reply, not about to stop the work her tongue had begun until the task was complete. She concentrated on slow exploration with her tongue for a while longer until she felt Beau began to shift beneath her, inclining her hips subtly in an unconscious bid to prolong the contact. She brought her hand back up, inserting two fingers again as she moved to focus her tongue exclusively on the area near Beau’s clit.

“ _Fuck_ , Keg...” Beau sucked in a sharp breath as she pressed the tip of her tongue to the sensitive nub, tracing a tight circle around it, at the same time making a beckoning motion with the fingers within her.

The hand on her shoulder gripped a tighter still when she took it between her lips, beginning to suck; lightly, carefully at first, not wanted to overwhelm and push that sensation over into something too intense to be pleasant. Beau’s body beneath her pushed up eagerly into her mouth.

“Damn, that’s so...fuck!” Keg felt Beau’s inner muscles begin to contract around her fingers; just small tremors at first that quickly built in intensity as she came, letting out a string of almost worshipful profanity as she did. “Fuck, I’m coming--fuck _me_ , Keg; holy shit...”

In the moment, it was incredibly endearing.

* * *

Some time after, they were lying together in their unruly nest of blankets, Beau playing idly with a tuft of Keg's chest hair while she smoked a hastily-rolled cigarette. The candles had burned low; the wine was all drunk, and they’d managed a few more orgasms between them before calling it quits.

All in all, a good night.

Abruptly, Beau groaned. “Ugh, I told those guys I’d be back in like...two hours. I should go.” Despite her words, she made no effort to move.

“Stay. They don’t give a shit. I mean. They know what’s up.” Keg took a pull from her cigarette, musing. “They’re probably all asleep by now anyway.”

“...yeah, you’re right.” She burrowed a little deeper into the blankets. “Besides, I’m comfortable and it’s probably cold as fuck down there.”

“Right.” Keg pinched out the glowing end of her cigarette, setting the remainder of it aside for use tomorrow.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“What _are_ you gonna do now that everything’s over? I mean, bender aside.”

Keg was silent a moment as she mused. “I really don’t know. I think maybe the next step is just...figuring things out.”

“Well. About that. I was just thinking, uh...it’s not like most of us have our shit in order either.” Though she couldn’t see Beau’s face, Keg could tell she was choosing her words carefully, or as carefully as she could manage. “So, you know, maybe you come with us, and we _all_ keep...figuring things out.” She cleared her throat. “I mean. I’m not gonna beg you or anything, but you know you’d be welcome.” True to her word, Beau didn’t sound pleading, but there was still a bright spot of hope in her voice she couldn’t quite hide. “You’d fit right in.”

“Heh.” In that moment, lying in the near-dark, feeling warm and sated and more relaxed than she could recall feeling in years, Keg almost said yes. She _wanted_ to say yes.

Instead, she said, “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
